tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
ApolloRP
Introduction Apollo RP, also known as ARP, was a roleplay plugin set for AMX Mod X. It was designed to be modular, easy to use, fast, efficient and easy to expand upon. It was designed to be an improvement over the previous Harbu RP plugins. After a period of a few years where some TSRP servers used ARP and others used Harbu RP plugins, ARP eventually became the dominant plugin set. History Deep Purple RP was started in August, 2006 by Doug “Hawk552” Sherk after deciding that the various limitations of Harbu RP had to be corrected. As such, he started a new plugin set with the intention of providing an alternative to servers in production. After being renamed to Phoenix RP, it was renamed again to Apollo RP. The initial versions of ARP were released to the public by Hawk552 in 2008. However, it was still in its early stages, and faced fierce competition from Harbu RP and Harbu himself. ARP and Harbu RP became the two dominant plugins across TSRP. There was little compatibility between the two for third-party addons (such as CarMod). However, many coders of third-party addons began slowly migrating to ARP due to its ease-of-use and certain improvements over Harbu RP. This created a domino effect where servers wanting to use the newest addons were forced to use ARP, due to new addons being released for ARP. Eventually, this led to the demise of Harbu RP, as most TSRP servers began using ARP and Harbu stopped releasing updates for Harbu RP. At one point, Harbu even supported ARP and declared it as an improvement over his own creations. Feature List * API - It has an actual API, meaning for example in order to get someone's money, it's 1 line instead of 100. * Speed - This is the main improvement next to the API; outside of debug mode, there should be absolutely no lag caused by server load even on older computers. * SQLx - It uses threaded querying, meaning your SQL server can be extremely far away and you probably won't even notice the difference. Also, the lag that every Harbu RP server seems to have is non-existent. * Feature additions - There are many extra features, some that come along the base package and others that are part of other addons. The better API (which Harbu RP never had in the first place) makes it easier to write addons, too. * Map rotation - You can actually run a solid map rotation with ARP, as everything in the SQL is customizable. You can change the database used for each map, the name of your tables; basically anything. * Link servers - You can link servers properly because everything is customizable, including the tables that the mod uses. * Total rewrite - This isn’t simply an expansion or fix for Harbu RP, it’s a full rewrite. It incorporates the best things about Harbu RP but gets rid of the bad things. =Development= Apollo RP was developed by the Apollo RP Development Team. ARP had its own website and forums. These contained many walkthroughs, tutorials, and guides about TSRP and the plugin set. The site was owned and managed by Hawk552. However, the website was lost sometime around 2012 when the website's server crashed. Because the data was not backed up, most of the information on the ARP website and forums were lost forever. =License= Apollo RP is licensed under the GNU General Public License, the parent license of Metamod and AMX Mod X. Apollo RP also requires that plugins linking to its libraries be licensed under the GPL, unless you are granted an AMX Mod X License Exception. =External Links= *The AMX Mod X Website *The Metamod Website *The ApolloRP Website Category:Articles